


First Kiss

by jellyfish_aquarium



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, reader's gender and pronouns are not specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_aquarium/pseuds/jellyfish_aquarium
Summary: Carl mentions he's never kissed anyone, and you offer to teach him.
Relationships: Carl Karl/Reader
Kudos: 11





	First Kiss

You took a deep breath, then knocked at the front door.

Quick steps could be heard approaching it, and in the next moment, the door swung open to reveal your classmate and friend, Carl.

The two of you met in college. You shared three classes together, making it hard not to notice each other. You took an immediate liking to him, as you found him rather funny, eccentricities and all. It just added to his charm.

Today, he wore a red hoodie with white drawstrings, and a matching white stripe going down each sleeve, blue jeans, ankle socks, and of course, his purple glasses. Simple, but he made it look incredibly cute.

“Hey! Come on in,” he said, stepping aside to let you pass.

“Thanks,” you replied, stepping in as he held the door open for you.

You turned back toward him as he shut the door, not exactly sure where to go.

This wasn’t the first time you two had made plans together; the first time was spontaneous, when you mentioned getting a drink at a cafe after class and Carl asked if he could tag along. You had been surprised, but happy and you accepted. It was a little awkward at first, but you quickly melted into comfortable conversation that made it feel like the two of you had known each other for a long time already.

The sound of Carl’s voice snapped you back to the present. “You can sit wherever you want,” he said, motioning to the couch and recliner in his living room, “I’m going to make popcorn, do you want anything to drink?”

“I’ll just have some water if that’s alright, thanks,” you said as you took a seat on the couch. He gave you a thumbs up and turned and headed toward what presumably was the kitchen. You let yourself reminisce again as you waited.

The next few times you hung out, the two of you walked to your shared classes together, or sat with each other during lunch breaks, and once you went to get bubble tea together after checking out a new store that had opened recently. You weren’t positive if that last one was a date or not, and you didn’t have the guts to ask him if he thought it was, afraid you might scare him off. Of course you wouldn’t have minded if it _was_ , actually you would be really happy if it had been.

During lunch recently, Carl had been gushing about one of his favorite movies (“of ALL time” as he put it), but you had never seen it. “Seriously? I have it on DVD if you want to come over and watch it,” he had said to you nonchalantly. Any chance you had to get to know him better you took, as he was somewhat reserved about his personal life. His home life was a bit of a mystery to you, all you know is that he has a sister, and he’s living at home instead of dorming like you are. Plus, he changed the subject whenever his internship came up, despite it taking up a majority of his free time outside of class.

Carl came back with a glass of water and a bowl of popcorn. He handed you your glass, and set the popcorn bowl next to you. He made his way over to the TV stand, and put the movie in the DVD player. After he finished setting up the movie, he walked back over to where you were sitting and plopped himself down next to you.

“So we can share the popcorn,” he said quickly when he noticed you tense slightly.

“Who said I was sharing?” you teased, and he smiled. You pushed the popcorn bowl between the two of you and locked your eyes on the screen, trying to ignore how close he was.

He mentioned offhand over text earlier today that his family was going to be out for the day, as they were at his sister’s softball game. It was just the two of you in the house.

The popcorn didn’t last long, it was gone before the movie even reached the halfway point. Carl took the now empty bowl and placed it on the empty spot next to him, but he didn’t move away from you. If anything, he seemed closer now.

Nearing the climax of the movie, the main character and their love interest shared a romantic moment and began to kiss. Passionately.

You felt your heart start to beat a little faster. The kissing itself wasn’t what made your heart flutter, but watching people kiss, alone, sitting next to the guy you liked… well that did. You fidgeted in your seat and let your mind wander, _“I wonder if he’s ever been in a relationship... or if he’s ever kissed anyone.”_

“I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Carl blurted out.

You turned to face Carl, taken aback. It’s as if he read your mind. That came out of nowhere.

“Um! Sorry that came out of nowhere!” Carl squeaked, his face quickly turning a bright shade of pink.

“I could teach you if you want”

You couldn’t believe the words coming out your own mouth. You could feel your face burning up like it could catch on fire at any moment.

“Really?”

You met his eyes. He looked nervous and unsure.

“Only if you want to”

“I want to,” he replied immediately. You blinked in surprise, and his gaze darted away. He added,

“I-it’s kind of embarrassing being 19 and not having any… um, experience, like... at all”

“No it’s not, it’s totally normal”

He looked back up at you.

“We all do things at our own pace. Some people are ready before others, it’s not a race,” you smiled at him, and he visibly relaxed.

“So you can teach me?”

“Of course. I’m going to walk you through it, okay?”

“Okay,” he nodded. You moved closer to him and lifted your hands.

“I’m going to just... put my hands on your cheeks- like so”

You reached out to him, gently cupping his face in your hands. His skin was so soft and warm. You gingerly rubbed your thumb over his freckles, taking in his cute, flustered expression.

“I’m going to get closer to you”

You leaned even closer to his face.

“Tilt your head juuust slightly,” you guided him with your hands on his face, “that way our noses don't smash into each other when we kiss”

He nodded, following along. You noticed his eyes dart down to your lips, then back up to your half-lidded eyes. You smiled and whispered,

“Close your eyes.”

His eyes fluttered shut. Time seemed to stand still, and your heart pounded like a jackhammer in your chest. You closed your eyes and leaned in, ready to close the gap between your lips.

“WAIT!” Carl grabbed your shoulders and pushed you away from him.

Your eyes snapped open, confused and concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing! I just... I just want my first kiss to be with, um, someone I like”

You felt your heart drop into the pit where your stomach was just a moment ago.

“You don’t like me...?”

“No! I mean- yes! I mean- URGH,” Carl smacked his forehead. “I mean that I want my first kiss to be with someone I like that... er, y’know... that likes me back.”

He sheepishly looked at you for a response, a light blush on his face. You processed what he was getting at before letting out a breath of relief and saying,

“Carl, if I didn’t like you I wouldn’t be trying to kiss you.” You poked his chest playfully, “To put it in the clearest way possible- I like you romantically, you’re very cute, and I WANT to kiss you.”

He gulped and flushed a darker shade of pink.

“I feel the same way about you,” he breathed, “do you think we could try this again...?”

“I’d be happy to”

You took his face in your hands again and wasted no time. You gently pressed your lips against Carl’s, careful to let him get used to the feeling despite your eagerness. His lips were even softer than the rest of his skin, and they tasted slightly of salt, probably from the popcorn.

Pulling away from the kiss, you slowly opened your eyes to look at Carl. He seemed dazed, but he wore a goofy grin on his face.

“How was your first kiss?”

“...Wow...”

You laughed, and realizing what he said, Carl joined you.

“Here- now you kiss me,” you urged him, placing your hands on his shoulders.

“O-okay, I’ll try”

Carl took his hands and laid them flat against your cheeks.

“Gentle, gentle” you reminded him.

“Oh right, sorry”

He eased up and held your face like you were a delicate feather he was afraid to crush with the tiniest bit of force. You tilted your cheek into his touch. Carl carefully pulled you closer to his face. Instinctively, you closed your eyes.

Carl closed the gap between the two of you, but he pressed his lips over both of yours.

“Mm,” you made a noise to signal you wanted to pull away, and you sat back. Carl looked nervous and embarrassed.

“What’s wrong?” 

“When you kiss, you’re supposed to, well, lock lips- that’s why they call it a lip lock.” you intertwined your fingers to give visual of the way your lips were supposed to be layered.

“Oh! Er, sorry about that,” he said sheepishly.

“Don't be, you’re doing great.” You placed one hand on his face and quickly kissed his cheek. “You don’t have to be so nervous, okay? Just take a deep breath and relax.”

Carl shut his eyes and did as you instructed. Deep inhale through his mouth, exhale out of his nose. His shoulders loosened, and he opened his eyes again. He reached and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a tight embrace. Surprised, yet delighted, you did the same to him. He buried his face into your neck, and you leaned your head onto his. You closed your eyes and rubbed your hand up and down his back. The two of you stayed like that for a minute or so, just holding each other.

“Thanks for being patient with me,” Carl finally spoke up.

“I don’t mind,” you replied, “and besides, I’m probably just as nervous as you are.”

Carl laughed and said, “I doubt that.”

“Well, I’m nervous, but more than anything I’m happy. Like, _really_ happy”

Pulling away from the embrace, Carl looked into your eyes. He looked as if he were examining every inch of them, and you felt yourself blush under his gaze.

“Me too,” he said, before putting one of his hands onto your face, gently guiding you into a kiss. This time, your lips were layered correctly, and you smiled into the kiss. Wrapping your arms around his torso, you pressed into him, desperate to bring him closer again. The sentiment was mutual, as he snaked his other arm around your waist. You slowly pulled back.

“You learn quickly”

“I think I just have a good teacher”

You laughed, “Alright, here’s another lesson, then.” Taking the lead again, you pulled him in for more kisses. In between each you said, “It's okay,” _kiss_ , “to take breaks,” _kiss_ , “in between,” _kiss_ , “your kisses.” You spaced them out just enough so that Carl could get a general idea of what was too long and what wasn’t long enough, but lingered on the last one. The shape of his lips seemed to perfectly complement yours, everything about kissing him just felt _right_. It’s like mini fireworks went off in your mind every time your lips met.

Carl pulled back this time and asked, “What about, um, f-french kissing?”

You laughed and put one finger to his lips, “Maybe next time, let’s take it slow, okay?” He nodded sheepishly, and you pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Sudden, loud music blaring from the TV startled the both of you from your embrace. You looked back at the TV to see the credits starting to slowly scroll along the screen.

“Nooo wait I missed the ending!” you laughed.

“That would be my bad,” Carl laughed with you, “We can watch the rest another time if you have somewhere to be.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now,” you said as you put your arms around him. You rested your head on his chest, the fabric of his hoodie against your ear.

“Same here,” he replied. You could hear his heart beating quickly, as his chest rose and fell with his breathing. You smiled to yourself as Carl clicked the remote to rewind the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a proper fanfiction since middle school please be nice


End file.
